Del atardecer al amanecer
by Pandileta
Summary: Tras los acontecimientos y la pequeña fiesta en la playa, Riku decide seguir indagando sobre el paradero de su mejor amigo desaparecido, mientras que Naminé decide quedarse en las Islas del Destino, y ambos, juntos, descubren algo más que pistas sobre su paradero. / Post-KH3
1. Prólogo

La Nave Gummi siempre funcionaba con rostros sonrientes, felicidad, alegría, todo aquello que Sora derrochaba por todos los poros, pero ahora él no estaba, aunque seguía funcionando. Puede que en verdad no se alimentase de la alegría, sino de los recuerdos felices, y Naminé estaba segura de que a nadie le faltaba un recuerdo feliz sobre nuestro protagonista desaparecido. Escuchaba las risas de los amigos de Villa Crepúsculo, también como Donald y Goofy discutían sobre algo que el Rey había dicho, pero no escuchaba a Riku, quien pilotaba la nave hacia las Islas del Destino. Ella lo notó, seguramente porque también estaba en silencio, hasta que, de pronto, se acercó a él y se quedó a su lado, sentándose sobre el suelo y apoyando su cabeza en el asiento del piloto. Riku se dio cuenta de aquello, mirándola de reojo.

\- ¿No deberías estar con los demás? – preguntó, alzando una ceja.

\- Pero tú estabas solo.

\- No te preocupes por eso – negó el chico. – Escucho todo lo que decís desde aquí.

\- Pero no hablas con nadie – inquirió ella. – Además… No he tenido oportunidad de agradecerte que trajeses la réplica para mí, así que muchas gracias, Riku.

\- No fui yo el que lo hizo únicamente, Sora y… Mi otro yo me ayudaron – explicó, rascándose la nuca. – Creo que el otro Riku quería que vivieses una vida plena.

\- ¿Lo sientes? – preguntó la rubia, él se giró unos segundos a mirarla directamente a los ojos, encontrándose con su mirada posada sobre su rostro.

\- Sí – contestó, volviendo la mirada hacia delante, aunque parecía dudar sobre si añadir lo que sentía o simplemente dejarlo dentro.

Ella no dijo nada más, simplemente disfrutó del viaje hasta que llegaron a Islas del Destino, donde Terra, Aqua y Ventus esperaban en la arena. Todos bajaron de la nave con cuidado y Riku la dejó detrás de la Isla, uniéndose minutos después a ellos.

Corrían, jugaban, hablaban, hacían esculturas de arena, buscaban conchas en la orilla… Hasta que ocurrió. Todos miraron hacia la palmera donde los tres amigos de las islas se sentaban, encontrándose con unas figuras conocidas sentadas con las manos entrelazadas.

Y una de ellas se desvaneció.


	2. Capítulo II

\- Kairi dice que necesita tiempo para pensar – explicó Naminé a Xion. La morena asintió. – Es todo lo que me ha dicho.

\- Démosla tiempo – añadió la chica. - Nos veremos pronto – y se despidió, subiendo a la nave. Mickey despegó mientras se despedía desde la cabina junto con los demás. Naminé movía la mano para despedirse de ellos hasta que los perdió de vista. Terra, Aqua y Ventus hablaban con Riku, apartados de el lugar donde habían despegado, así que tras terminar, se acercó a ellos.

\- Cuéntanos todo lo que sepas, y si necesitas algo, tan solo tienes que utilizar el Gummífono, ¿vale? – pidió Aqua, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Riku. – Encontraremos a Sora.

\- Claro – afirmó el peliplateado.

Los tres amigos asintieron a la vez y luego desaparecieron tras la nave, quedando únicamente Naminé y Riku allí. El joven, que no se había dado cuenta todavía, se giró y la encaró.

\- ¿No te vas a Villa Crepúsculo? – preguntó, girando ligeramente su cabeza.

\- No – negó ella. – No sé a donde ir, no tengo un sitio al que volver, ni alguien quien quiera pasar tiempo conmigo – murmuró. – Además, creo que me quedaré aquí, Kairi… Kairi está afectada, y quiero que sepa que tiene a alguien aquí cuando la necesite, después de todo, Sora me dijo que ella quería que volviese.

Riku sonrió y se sentó sobre la arena, mirando como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse tras el horizonte. Naminé, sorprendida, lo miró sin comprender.

\- ¿No te vas a casa? – preguntó. Él negó.

\- Pasé mucho tiempo solo la primera vez que me marché de estas islas – explicó él, apoyando su brazo sobre la rodilla. Al escuchar como se abría con ella, Naminé se sentó a su lado, mirándole fijamente. – Creo que conoces lo siguiente que ocurrió: caí en la oscuridad, Mickey me ayudó en el Castillo del Olvido, y luego tú también, diciéndome que utilizase la luz y la oscuridad a partes iguales.

\- Pero no volviste a usar la oscuridad.

\- No la necesito – negó él. – Pero en ese momento sí, y tú fuiste quien me lo dijo, aunque lo hicieses a través de la imagen de Kairi.

Naminé se ruborizó ante las palabras del chico, pensaba que no se acordaría de aquel detalle, él sonrió por el efecto que habían hecho sus palabras, pero luego borró la sonrisa de inmediato, llevándose una mano al rostro, tocándose la frente y frotándose los ojos. ¿Qué le ocurría?

\- La verdad es que solo tengo agradecimientos hacia ti – murmuró, abrazándose a sus piernas. – Imagino que a esto se refería Sora con que tenía un amigo que no me decepcionaría.

\- ¿Eso dijo de mí? – preguntó, girándose. Naminé sonrió.

\- Sí, me dijo que tanto él, como Kairi, Roxas… Todos querían verme de nuevo, y que tenía un amigo que no me decepcionaría, imagino que se refería a ti.

\- Sora siempre sabe qué decir en cada momento para que nos alegremos – añadió él, la rubia asintió, dándole la razón. – Tarde o temprano iré a por él, solo necesito una pista, una pequeña pista.

Naminé puso una mano en el hombro del chico, transmitiéndole comprensión y confianza. Encontrarían a Sora de nuevo y volverían a estar juntos, los tres, estaba segura de ello. Él sonrió y se inclinó sobre el rostro de la chica, justo cuando los últimos rayos del atardecer desaparecían y daba inicio la noche en las Islas del Destino.

Riku colocó, por un impulso, uno de los mechones sueltos de Naminé tras su oreja, y ella amplió la sonrisa, dejando caer su cabeza hacia el tacto de los dedos del chico. No entendió por qué, pero Riku se sintió bien ante aquel simple gesto, y notar como ella se ruborizaba o sonreía le hacía sentir feliz, a pesar de saber que su amigo estaba ahí fuera buscando una manera de volver a casa con todos ellos.

Retiró su mano y ella dejó caer su rostro, comprendiendo qué le ocurría. No podía ilusionarse, pese a todo lo que sentía en su interior, pese a los pequeños y traviesos sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su estómago, pese a que ella tendría que estar en Villa Crepúsculo junto a Roxas en vez de estar allí… allí estaba, frente al primer Maestro de la Llave Espada de su generación, sintiéndose ligeramente querida, al menos por un día. Todavía sentía aquella sensación de vértigo cuando lo vio venir a buscarla, tendiéndola la mano con una sonrisa.

Riku se levantó, sacándola de sus pensamientos, y luego volvió a ofrecerla una de sus manos para que se levantase con él. No dudó en aceptarla, esperando por conocer qué querría hacer el chico a continuación.

\- Ha sido un día largo, la verdad es que deberíamos descansar – explicó el chico, ella asintió.

\- ¿Hay algún sitio donde pueda pasar la noche por aquí? – preguntó Naminé.

\- Ven, conozco uno.

Riku caminó hacia el camino que había fuera de la arena y ella lo siguió en silencio. No parecían necesitar muchas palabras para comunicarse, al igual que sucedía cuando estuvieron bajo órdenes de DIZ, o Ansem el Sabio. Riku ofreció a la chica subir unas escaleras de madera antes que él, pero tuvo que evitar mirar hacia arriba todo el tiempo, sintiéndose un estúpido por lo que acababa de hacer, aunque, con suerte, ella ni cayó en lo que ocurría, llegando al piso superior sin ningún contratiempo. Una vez allí, un ruborizado Riku señaló el interior del árbol, abierto por una pequeña puerta de madera.

Naminé se acercó y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con una pequeña estancia con una mesa, tres sillas, una estantería rota y un colchón viejo con un par de sábanas encima, o al menos eso podía distinguir por la luz que se filtraba a través de la ventana que había en la pared de madera del árbol.

\- Aquí hemos dormido Sora y yo varias veces, sobre todo cuando éramos niños – mencionó Riku. – El sonido de las olas es la mejor nana que puedes escuchar.

\- Tenéis recuerdos muy buenos aquí, en las islas – murmuró ella, acercándose a la estantería rota. Riku se acercó a ella cuando cogió un trozo de madera que se había caído. – Os envidio.

\- No tienes por qué envidiarnos, Naminé – dijo él, y la susodicha se giró para mirarlo. – A partir de ahora puedes construir tus propios recuerdos – animó, acariciándola el cabello desde arriba.

Naminé cerró los ojos ante el contacto, relajándose de inmediato y centrándose en escuchar el sonido de las olas que había mencionado el chico, aunque no había olvidado responderle, le llevó un rato pensar en las palabras adecuadas para hacerlo.

\- Si son contigo, entonces serán buenos recuerdos – musitó, formando una pequeña sonrisa.

Riku volvió a sonrojarse ligeramente, llevándose una mano a la nuca, sorprendiéndose con su respuesta. No mucha gente le daba importancia más allá de Sora y Kairi – probablemente el Rey Mickey también -, pero la confesión abierta de la chica era arena de otro costal, y supo que en parte seguramente lo que sentía era por culpa de su réplica, pero, sin duda, se sentía _bien._

\- Vayamos a dormir, Riku – añadió la chica al solo recibir silencio de su interlocutor, y él asintió. – Nos vemos… Mañana.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó, frunciendo el ceño, luego vio como ella se dirigía a la cama. – Yo también dormiré aquí.

\- ¿Qué? – esta vez fue su turno de sorprenderse. – Pe-pensé que… Bueno, que yo me quedaba aquí…

\- Oh, no, no quiero dejarte sola – aquello le había salido demasiado natural, tanto que el turno de sonrojarse llegó para la rubia. Él también se sorprendió de su contestación, pero no la retiró, haciendo más extraña la situación. Al final, Naminé sonrió y tomó su mano.

\- Vale – asintió, acercándolo a la cama. Removió las sábanas y se metió entre ellas, descalza, luego invitó a Riku a unirse a ella. – Ven.

Él hizo lo mismo, tapándolos a los dos en aquella extraña situación que crecía por momentos. Naminé miraba hacia su posición y él a la de ella, admirando su sonrisa y sus mofletes tintados de color carmín, hasta que por fin cerró los ojos.

\- Gracias, Riku – agradeció en un susurro. – Buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches, Naminé – deseó el también, y ambos se perdieron entre sueños.


	3. Capítulo III

Cuando se despertó se encontró sola entre las sábanas. Parpadeó varias veces y se levantó, calzándose y dejando viajar su vista hacia la mesa, donde había un cuaderno que la noche anterior no había visto. Se acercó y lo tomó, abriéndolo con cuidado para encontrar allí una nota:

"_He ido a ver al Maestro Yen Sid, volveré por la noche"._

Justo al lado del cuaderno había unas ceras de colores que también tomó, escondiendo su sonrisa tras la nota. Aquel pequeño detalle había hecho que se sintiese completamente alegre nada más levantarse, además de la nota, donde afirmaba que volvería, allí, con ella. La releyó una vez más y cerró el cuaderno, sintiendo algo cálido en su pecho. ¿Aquello era sentirse querida?

Miró la estantería y decidió que mejor dejaría el cuaderno en la mesa hasta que la arreglase. Se peinó con los dedos y se marchó de allí.

Se pasó toda la mañana y parte de la tarde hablando con Kairi, descubriendo que lo poco que recordaba de Sora era haber terminado con él sentados en la palmera de las Islas, sin embargo intentaba recordar todo lo posible, dispuesta a salir a buscarle cuando tuviera alguna pista sólida. Ella la animó, pero no necesitaba ánimos, pues Kairi era, sin duda, una persona llena de positividad.

Se despidieron por la tarde y ella se marchó con algo de comida y una lámpara a pilas a la isla.

Y cuando Riku volvió, ella se encontraba sentada en la mesa, con las ceras desperdigadas por la madera. Ladeó su cabeza, sonriendo ligeramente, mientras ella salía de su ensimismamiento y se levantaba para saludarle.

\- Hola Riku, ¿habéis hallado una forma para…?

\- No – negó él, tomando asiento al lado de la chica, dándose cuenta de los pequeños sándwiches que estaban tapados parcialmente por un trapo. - ¿Y eso?

\- He pensado que quizás tenías hambre – murmuró. – He visto a Kairi hoy y hemos ido a hablar con tus padres, dicen que te pases algún día por casa, aunque no les importa que estés aquí.

\- ¿Cómo estaba? – preguntó, apartando el trapo para coger algo de comida, hasta que se dio cuenta de que justo al lado de los sándwiches había un paopu algo pequeño. No dijo nada, sin embargo arqueó una ceja al verlo. Ella volvió a su cuaderno.

\- Bien, sabe que vais a encontrar a Sora, solo está esperando una pista – explicó, tomando el color negro.

Él terminó con la comida que le había traído y se apoyó sobre sus manos para contemplar a la chica, quien estaba concentrada en retratar algo que parecía no salirle como quería, moviendo la cera de un lado para otro, cambiando los colores, frunciendo el ceño y repitiendo lo anterior. Estaba entretenido mirándola, observando cada detalle y memorizándola en su mente, a lo mejor para tener un buen recuerdo de ella cuando no estuviese allí.

Comenzaba a cogerla cariño, cariño ajeno a lo que su réplica parecía sentir, cariño original que provenía desde su propio corazón, y no parecía disgustarle. Después de todo, él también se encontraba solo, Mickey ya no estaba, Sora estaba perdido y Kairi buscaba la manera de encontrarle, porque le quería. Él tenía a todos sus amigos, pero también se sentía solo, y Naminé parecía llenar aquel pequeño hueco que la soledad creaba en él.

La chica levantó la mirada y lo miró, sonriente. Él sonrió de vuelta, y luego se revolvió el cabello.

\- Ahora vuelvo – informó, levantándose. Ella asintió y lo vio marchar.

Unos veinte minutos después, justo cuando el sol bajaba y hacía que el cielo se volviera naranja. Riku traía algo entre las manos.

\- ¿Quieres que nos bañemos? – preguntó el chico, dándole un bañador de color blanco. – Es de Kairi.

Naminé, sorprendida cogió la prenda y la contempló. No se había bañado en una playa, y lo más parecido había sido buscar conchas con Xion hacía un día, así que, curiosa, aceptó la proposición. Riku le dio su espacio para cambiarse y él se marchó a la playa, donde minutos después se acercó ella con el cuaderno tapándola parcialmente el cuerpo, ligeramente sonrojada por ir con poca ropa. El peliplateado, sin embargo, parecía disfrutar de la brisa marina, sin camiseta y con los pies en la orilla. Nada más verla la llamó, invitándola a acompañarle.

\- Pero Riku… Me da vergüenza – admitió la joven.

Él alzó ambas cejas, y sonrió, divertido. Kairi y Naminé no eran para nada iguales, y eso lo demostraba.

\- Venga, ven, Naminé – animó, pero ella negó de nuevo.

\- Yo me quedo aquí mientras tú te bañas – propuso, señalando su cuaderno.

Pero Riku no aceptaba un no por respuesta, acercándose a la chica rápidamente, quien había retrocedido un par de pasos. No pareció perder tiempo, arrebatándola el cuaderno y dejándolo en la arena, visualizando cómo le quedaba el traje de baño que le había prestado.

\- Dame la mano – pidió, ofreciendo la suya.

La chica desvió la mirada, avergonzada, pero tras unos segundos, se la dio, tomándola con fuerza. Él tiró de ella y la llevó hasta el agua, añadiendo durante su trayecto:

\- Te queda bien.

El contacto con el agua, que en un principio creyó que sería terrible por el frío, fue en realidad agradable, hasta que, justo cuando Riku soltó su mano, ella aprovechó que le había dado la espalda para lanzarle algo de agua con las manos, y éste se tensó por la sensación, girándose con cara de buscar venganza.

\- ¿No era que no querías bañarte?

Ella intentó alejarse de él pero correr por el agua era realmente patético y no recorrías muchos metros de esa manera, así que el chico tomó su brazo y la zambulló en el agua, pero ella no perdió el tiempo, agarrándole también por el brazo, dándole la vuelta para que quedase él debajo poniendo ambas manos sobre sus hombros y girándolo, soltando burbujas a medida que se reía. Él se dejó hacer, hasta que al final se impulsó hacia arriba para tomar aire, llevándola con él.

Tomaron una gran bocanada de aire al salir, ambos húmedos, Naminé con sus manos sujetas aún sobre los hombros del chico y el apresando su cintura por querer subir con ella a la superficie.

Sus sonrisas se hicieron más tenues, y sus ojos se encontraron. Los verdes del chico miraron fijamente los azules de la chica, y ella los inspeccionó con cierta curiosidad, como si aprendiese una nueva técnica de dibujo solo por mirarlos. Estaban cerca, muy cerca, y ambos se sentían, escuchando los latidos del otro.

El sol se perdió en el horizonte y ambos siguieron mirándose, hasta que lentamente, sin querer, como si una fuerza invisible le estuviera empujando hacia delante, Riku fue cortando poco a poco la distancia que los separaba, y Naminé cerraba los ojos a medida que él se acercaba, sintiendo a su corazón desbocarse, como si anhelase aquel momento desde antes de recordar que fuese capaz de sentir.

Pero no llegó, Riku se había separado de ella, intentando encajar en su mente lo que había querido hacer momentos antes pero que no había hecho. Sin embargo, aprovechó la cercanía y los ojos cerrados de ella para pasar una de sus manos por las piernas de la chica, cogiéndola por la espalda y por las piernas para sacarla del agua. Ella se sujetó a su cuello cuando lo sintió, aunque abrió los ojos rápidamente. Desvió la mirada, ligeramente abochornada por el momento, y ninguno dijo nada hasta que estuvieron en la arena, cuando él la dejó al lado de su cuaderno.

\- Perdóname – murmuró Riku, revolviéndose el cabello.

\- No te preocupes – restó importancia Naminé, desviando la mirada hasta las estrellas.

Naminé no estaba enfadada, no podía enfadarse con él aunque quisiera, y sinceramente sabía que las ilusiones eran muy normales, sobre todo en aquel tipo de situaciones. Quizá se estaba emocionando más de la cuenta con Riku al fin y al cabo.

Riku se sentó sobre la arena y Naminé lo imitó. Estuvieron allí, en silencio, mirando las estrellas hasta que terminaron de secarse.

Riku se cambió antes que Naminé, y ella hizo lo propio después, volviendo a la mesa donde había dejado su cuaderno. Bostezó, frotándose los ojos, y Riku lo notó mientras se deshacía de su chaqueta para dormir.

\- Venga, Naminé, es hora de dormir – murmuró el chico cerca de su oído, y ella asintió, levantándose en silencio y ocupando el mismo lugar que la noche anterior. Él no tardó en unirse a ella, sin embargo aquella vez era más extraña que la del día pasado, pues la notó mirarlo bajo la luz de la luna, y él supo que algo raro sucedía en su interior, algo terriblemente agradable y que le aterrizaba ligeramente.

No era el hecho de querer a alguien, sino de sentirlo y que la otra persona pudiese devolvértelo. Ese pensamiento le hacía _feliz. _Pero él no quería estar feliz, no sin Sora allí, incapaz de disfrutar de aquella felicidad con él. A pesar de aquello, notó como Naminé buscaba su mano entre las sábanas y enlazaba sus dedos con los de él, cerrando los ojos.

\- No te preocupes, Riku – susurró, acercándose a él.

Como si leyese sus pensamientos, fue capaz de transmitirle tranquilidad, algo que realmente necesitaba si quería salir a buscar a Sora cuando lograse dar con alguna pista sobre su paradero. Por eso Riku apretó el agarre que ella ejercía sobre su mano, y sonrió, dejándose llevar de nuevo al mundo de los sueños.


	4. Capítulo IV

De nuevo como el día anterior, Naminé se levantó y descubrió que Riku no estaba allí. Se desperezó y se levantó, encontrando de nuevo una nota en la misma página donde había encontrado la primera:

_"Estoy en Vergel Radiante, volveré al atardecer"._

Siempre volvía al atardecer, sin embargo no sabía a qué hora se marchaba, y a juzgar por la posición del sol, bastante temprano. Se frotó los ojos y tomó sus cosas, dispuesta a marcharse de nuevo aquel día, justo cuando vio una cabellera rojiza desde la ventana.

Mientras tanto, en un mundo diferente al que se encontraba Naminé, Riku caminaba hacia el gran castillo de Vergel Radiante dispuesto a hablar con Ansem el Sabio y su aprendiz, Ienzo. Quería saber si podían contactar con Sora a través del Gummífono o quizá había alguna manera de rastrearlo de alguna manera, ya que simplemente con pensar y usar la Llave Espada no parecía surtir efecto.

Sin embargo, sus posibles pistas lo derivaron de nuevo al mismo sitio donde estaba. Así que con las manos vacías y ligeramente decepcionado volvió a las Islas, pasando primero por su casa donde habló con sus padres y cogió algo de comida. Sopesó la idea de volver a su casa, sin embargo no quería dejar a Naminé sola, y sabía que ella no tenía ningún sitio donde quedarse, aunque quizá ya era hora de buscar algún sitio cuando…

Cortó sus pensamientos cuando la descubrió sentada sobre el puente de madera con el cuaderno entre sus piernas, disfrutando del atardecer. Él subió en cuanto la vio y se colocó a su lado, dejando a un lado lo que había traído.

\- ¿Qué tal? – preguntó la joven sin levantar la mirada del cuaderno.

\- Todavía nada – respondió el chico, dejando caer sus hombros hacia atrás, apoyándose sobre sus manos, desviando su mirada del atardecer hasta el dibujo de la chica. En él salía Kairi junto a Sora encima de una palmera inclinada, ambos compartiendo un paopu. La chica intentaba captar los colores del atardecer tras sus figuras, pero parecía resistirle el contraste de rojos con amarillos.

Sonrió de forma triste, recordando aquel momento, hasta que Naminé le acercó el cuaderno, con otra hoja totalmente diferente a la anterior. En ella estaba él sentado en la playa, justo como había hecho el día que habló con su réplica o con Naminé, y luego la miró a ella, con una ceja ligeramente arqueada.

\- Veo que me recuerdas bien – bromeó el chico, y aunque ella pareció tensarse durante unos segundos, pronto pasó la página, enseñando una imagen de Lea, Isa, Roxas, Xion, Hayner, Pence y Olette encima de la Torre del Reloj en Villa Crepúsculo. – Parecen como fotografías – dijo Riku, acercándose más para mirar los dibujos. – Yo también puedo hacer fotos con el Gummífono, pero la verdad es que lo he usado poco.

\- ¿Ah sí? – preguntó, curiosa. Él asintió. - ¿Puedo verlo?

\- Toma – sacó de su bolsillo el teléfono y se lo dejó, y pronto ella curioseó todas las funciones que ofrecía, hasta que dio con la cámara. Se levantó y se alejó bajo la atenta mirada de Riku, hasta que se dio la vuelta con la pantalla muy cerca de los ojos.

\- ¿Le tengo que dar al botón del centro? – preguntó. Riku reprimió una risa, la verdad es que le recordaba a él la primera vez que le dejaron el Gummífono. – Ven, mira, podemos hacernos una foto juntos – informó, y ella volvió a su posición y se sentó cerca de él. – Quédate quieta y sonríe.

El chico pasó una mano por los hombros de Naminé y la acercó a él, también sonriendo. Levantó el Gummífono y con un _clic_, ambos quedaron retratados. Ella se agarró a su camiseta y se acercó para ver la foto, sin embargo él notó la cercanía de la chica y por un momento no supo reaccionar, haciendo que el teléfono cayese al vacío. La rubia actuó lo más rápido que pudo, lanzándose detrás del aparato para intentar evitar la caída, y en una fracción de segundo Riku se lanzó tras ella, agarrándola por la mano y girándola en el último momento para que no recibiese el impacto.

\- ¡Riku! – exclamó. - ¿Estás bien?

\- E-espera… - murmuró, recobrando el aliento. Tenía a la chica entre sus brazos, agarrada fuertemente mientras dejaba que el dolor se alejase de su espalda, pero todavía perduraba. Su respiración era superficial, y ella, quieta, parecía que ni si quiera quería respirar para no molestarle.

Fue cuando sintió que el agarre se aflojaba que la chica levantó el rostro, buscando la mirada verdosa del chico, que la miraba de vuelta.

\- Lo-lo siento, no quería que se rompiese… - murmuró, levantando la mano para que viera que el Gummífono estaba en perfecto estado.

\- No te preocupes – murmuró él, recobrando el aliento poco a poco. – Ha sido mi culpa, se me había resbalado – antes de que pudiera replicar, él acarició su cabeza con cariño, y luego se incorporó lentamente. - ¿A ver? – pidió sobre la foto, y ella asintió.

Acercó el aparato a Riku y a éste se le formó una sonrisilla en el rostro.

\- Creo que ya tengo foto favorita – musitó, tomando el teléfono y guardándolo de vuelta. Ella apartó la mirada, ligeramente avergonzada.

Sin embargo pronto se alejó del chico, dejándole levantarse al menos hasta quedar sentado. Naminé se excusó y fue a buscar su cuaderno, poniendo en orden sus pensamientos, hasta que una vez encima visualizó a Riku mirándola fijamente desde la arena, en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado. Tomó su cuaderno y lo miró desde arriba, sentándose de nuevo sobre la madera. Él se levantó y levantó las manos hacia la chica.

\- Salta – pidió.

\- ¿Quién ha dicho que quiera bajar? – preguntó ella, sonriendo ligeramente. Él sonrió de vuelta con una mirada juguetona.

\- ¿Y si te lo pido por favor? – preguntó, y ella amplió su sonrisa.

\- ¿Dónde está el caballero que vino a buscarme cuando desperté?

Riku rio, y poniéndose de rodillas, volvió a pedir:

\- Sería tan amable mi princesa de dejarse caer sobre mis brazos, ¿por favor? – pidió con voz teatral, y Naminé, como si se lo pensase, puso un dedo sobre sus labios, desviando la mirada primero hacia arriba, luego hacia un lado, hasta que se impulsó sobre sus manos y se lanzó, siendo recogida por el peliplateado. – Bien, ahora vamos a comer nuestras perdices.

\- ¿Y el final feliz? – bromeó la chica, sujetándose a su cuello, él la levantó y comenzó a andar hacia la pequeña casa dentro del árbol.

\- No sé si mi final será feliz – añadió él, mirando hacia delante. Ella frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Naminé.

\- Porque yo no merezco un final feliz – _al menos no hasta que Sora reciba el suyo_¸ añadió en su propia mente, pero no quiso mencionarlo. Sin embargo la rubia parecía haberlo supuesto por su rostro, borrando su sonrisa hasta quedar solo un amago triste.

\- Todos os merecéis un final feliz – argumentó, dejando caer su mano hasta el pecho del chico, acariciándolo lentamente. – Os lo habéis ganado.

Él negó, luego frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Cómo que _os? _¿Y tú? – preguntó, mirándola directamente. Naminé evadió su mirada.

\- Yo solo molesté a Sora e hice que durmiese por un año entero, hice que perdieseis todos los recuerdos sobre él y ahora… Ahora todos sois demasiado buenos conmigo, y yo no me lo merezco, nunca lo he merecido.

Riku la dejó en el suelo cuando llegaron a las escaleras, sin embargo ninguno subió. Riku miraba a Naminé como si no la hubiera visto hasta ese momento: cabizbaja, con su cuaderno abrazado al pecho, con su vestido blanco que la hacía parecer un pequeño ángel y su culpabilidad.

\- Naminé – llamó el chico, y ella levantó la mirada. Sabía que estaba triste, pero nunca la había visto desmoronarse, pese a todo el maltrato de Ansem cuando negaba la posibilidad de que ella fuese _alguien, _cuando Marluxia la tomó como peón para hacer a Sora una marioneta, pese a que él tenía órdenes de matarla y ella misma lo sabía. - ¿Recuerdas cuando querías ser como Kairi para Sora? – preguntó, y Naminé simplemente asintió, rememorando las memorias que tenía del Castillo del Olvido. – Yo siempre he querido ser como Sora – admitió, dejando viajar su vista hacia las estrellas que ya se veían en el cielo, pues el atardecer había acabado hacía ya un tiempo. – Pero yo no quiero ser Sora para ti, ni yo quiero que tú seas Kairi para mí, quiero que seamos Riku y Naminé, y ambos nos merecemos dejar de sentirnos culpables por nuestro pasado.

\- Tú ya te redimiste – murmuró la chica, él sonrió ligeramente y luego volvió a acariciar su cabello claro, acercándose a la chica.

\- Y tú – contestó, ella lo miró. – Me ayudaste, a mí, a Sora, a Mickey, avisaste a la armadura de Terra para que fuese a ayudarnos, y todo sin estar presente… Ahora que estás aquí todo es mucho mejor, y sinceramente, no me sentiría bien si volvieses a irte – admitió, tomando un mechón que caía libre cerca de su mejilla. – Contigo no me siento tan solo – lo colocó tras su oreja, y ella, bajando su mirada, dejó caer su cuaderno nuevo y se lanzó al pecho de Riku, abrazándolo con fuerza, como si hubiera deseado hacerlo desde el primer día.

Ninguno de los dos añadió nada, y estuvieron así, abrazados, hasta que lograron darse cuenta de que lo que surgía entre ellos era algo más que una amistad, y surgió miedo, surgieron dudas, pero también se sintieron queridos, y aquello era lo que a veces necesitaban sus corazones, aunque uno fuese primerizo y el otro sintiese demasiada culpa en su interior.

Naminé se alejó de él minutos después, buscando su cuaderno y apartándose de forma nerviosa los mechones que impedían que viera bien. Él la observó en silencio, y sin añadir nada más, ambos subieron arriba, decididos a dar por finalizado el día.


	5. Capítulo V

Dos días pasaron similares a los anteriores. Riku desaparecía sobre el alba y volvía al atardecer, y ella iba a visitar a Kairi y dibujaba. Cuando estaba con él hablaba, pero no habían vuelto a tener ningún tipo de acercamiento. Naminé intuyó que era porque el chico temía al sentimiento que empezaba a sentir en su interior, y ella no quería ser una molestia para él, así que simplemente dibujaba, en silencio, hasta que una de las noches se desveló a medianoche y no encontró a Riku allí. Tanteó con la mano hasta que, tras frotarse los ojos, miró por la ventana, buscándole en la penumbra de la noche.

Al no encontrarlo por ninguna parte, se calzó y bajó a la zona de la playa, encontrándolo con los pies descalzos en la orilla. Se acercó a él y Riku, al sentirla, se dio la vuelta, revolviéndose el cabello.

\- Pensaba que dormías – alegó, inocente.

\- Me he desvelado – confesó. – Y tu no estabas, ¿estás bien? Normalmente te vas más tarde.

Riku caminó por la playa hasta quedar frente a ella.

\- No podía dormir – dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó la rubia, dando un paso hacia delante.

\- Porque tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

\- Cuéntame qué te ocurre.

Riku suspiró.

\- Al principio pensaba que estaba simplemente confuso por culpa de mi otro yo, pero poco a poco me doy cuenta de que no es así, y creo que no puedo evitarlo – explicó, inclinándose hacia la chica. – Me gusta sentirme así, y por eso no quiero sentirlo, porque no lo merezco, Naminé, mi tarea ahora mismo es encontrar a Sora y no _enamorarme._

Naminé sonrió, subiendo la mirada para encontrarse con la del chico, quien acababa de confesar lo que ambos creían saber desde hacía días. Riku quiso seguir, pero ella posó su dedo índice derecho sobre sus labios, haciéndole callar.

\- Riku, sé que Sora, esté donde esté, quiere que tú seas feliz – murmuró muy cerca de él, transmitiéndole su ánimo. – Tú mereces serlo.

\- No puedo serlo si él no está aquí – replicó, dejando caer sus hombros. – Se merece más que nadie poder estar aquí, disfrutar de la victoria, y sin embargo está perdido, y necesitamos encontrarle.

Naminé levantó las manos y las posó en las mejillas de Riku, cerró los ojos y lo acercó a ella, posando su frente en la de él.

\- Lo encontraréis.

No iba a continuar replicando porque sabía, que en el fondo, ellos darían con la manera de encontrarlo, igual que él había hecho con sus amigos: no desistir nunca. Y Naminé le daba fuerzas para continuar creyendo que aquello era cierto, porque tenía que creer, tal y como Sora haría.

Naminé se separó de él y le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas, tomando su mano y tirando de él. Volvieron a la cama hasta que el chico se marchase, pero Riku no pudo dormir más aquella noche, aunque la dedicó de la mejor manera posible: acariciando el liso cabello de su rubia acompañante, quien había acabado acurrucada cerca de él, con una mano sujetando su camiseta fuertemente.

Naminé no lo vio al despertar, aunque la nota que había dejado la animó para continuar con su día como los anteriores. Estaba sola la mayoría del tiempo, pero ya no se sentía _sola _como antes, así que simplemente se dedicaba a aprovechar su pequeña libertad. Ese día, sin embargo, tras visitar a Kairi y dibujar durante un rato, terminando por comenzar a empapelar aquel lugar con sus dibujos; decidió dormir un poco hasta que llegase la hora del atardecer, donde volvería a ver a Riku.

La imagen en su cabeza hizo que sintiese impaciencia por volver a verlo, aunque logró poder dormir unas horas donde pesadillas envueltas por una oscuridad densa la amenazaban con succionarla, sintiéndose asfixiada, incapaz de escapar, acabando presa de nuevo. Se levantó tomando una gran bocanada de aire, notando que ya caía la noche sobre las islas, pasado ya el atardecer.

\- ¿Riku? – preguntó al aire, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Salió corriendo del lugar cuando lo descubrió vacío y se acercó corriendo a la playa, donde la silueta del joven se veía gracias a la luz nocturna de la luna. No tardó en lanzarse sobre él, todavía con la pesadilla reciente, buscando su contacto, y él cayó contra la arena, sujetándola con fuerza con su rostro lleno de confusión.

\- ¿Naminé? ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¡R-Riku! – exclamó, sujetando fuertemente su camiseta. – He tenido una pesadilla…

El peliplateado se incorporó lo suficiente para que ella también lo hiciese y ambos quedasen sentados sobre la arena, aunque Naminé seguía cerca de él, con el pulso acelerado, sujetándose fuertemente a su camiseta, arrodillada frente a él. Riku no pudo verla más hermosa, bajo la luz de la luna, con los ojos brillantes, las mejillas sonrosadas y su blanca mano aferrada a él.

Llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla de la chica y la acarició con cariño, transmitiéndole seguridad, y luego sonrió, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

\- No ha pasado nada, estás bien – afirmó, a la par que seguía acariciándola, y ella comenzó a sonreír de forma tímida, dejándose acariciar, deshaciendo el agarre que ejercía sobre su ropa, arrugándola, mirándole directamente a los ojos, memorizando cada detalle de su rostro.

Hasta que su mano paró, y él se quedó paralizado. Ahí estaba de nuevo aquello que intentaba evitar, pero era tan placentero que su mente se nublaba al verla. Solo le bastaba inclinar más su rostro sobre el de ella y…

\- No lo pienses dos veces – musitó la chica, sin moverse, esperándolo al igual que él.

Y Riku bajó su rostro, deslizando su mano hasta llegar a la nuca de la chica acercándola a él, cerrando los ojos en el proceso hasta rozar los labios entreabiertos de Naminé, quien no se resistió, cerrando los ojos con él, disfrutando el anhelado roce que ambos estaban compartiendo en aquel momento. Lo habían querido, deseado y ahora lo compartían. Riku rodeó su cintura con su mano libre, y ella echó las manos a su cuello, profundizando el contacto, bebiéndose hasta saciar aquella extraña sed que había nacido de entre ambos.

Fue él quien cortó el contacto tal y como lo había iniciado, separándose de ella unos segundos para contemplarla, para debatir en su interior si aquello era lo que podía hacer, lo que merecía tener. Quiso odiarse a sí mismo por no poder controlarse, sin embargo la segunda vez que se unieron fue ella la que cortó el espacio que los separaba para volver a unirse, profundizando el contacto.

Era una sensación extraña, nueva, que les hacía desear más a cada segundo, hasta que al final ambos necesitaron aire y por esa razón se separaron, mirándose directamente a los ojos. Naminé sonrió, apoyando su frente en la de él, y Riku poco a poco también fue curvando sus labios hasta que al final sonrió con ella, dejando caer sus manos hasta encontrar las suyas, envolviéndolas.


	6. Capítulo final

El sonido de su Gummífono los sacó de su sueño. Riku separó una de sus manos para alcanzar el aparato, dejando la otra entre las manos de Naminé, y cuando lo descolgó descubrió que había sido Mickey quien llamaba.

\- Hola, Mickey, ¿qué ocurre? – preguntó.

\- ¡Hola, Riku! – saludó con su voz habitual aguda. Por lo que parecía, estaba en su despacho del Mundo Disney. – Tenemos buenas noticias, Chip parece haber encontrado una pista sobre el paradero de Sora, y creemos que esta vez es importante: se trata de Caja de Juguetes.

\- ¿Qué ha encontrado? – preguntó, apretando ligeramente la mano que tenía sujeta de Naminé, nervioso.

\- Dentro del mundo existe algo llamado videojuego donde Sora estuvo ya una vez, es decir, se insertó dentro de un mundo virtual dentro de ese mundo, muy similar al Binarama_, _se llama Verum Rex, creemos que podrás insertarte allí pero… - Mickey hizo una pausa, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. – A lo mejor no logras volver pronto.

Riku bajó la mirada, permitiéndose unos segundos en silencio para asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar. Naminé apretó su mano con cariño para llamar su atención y no dejar al Rey en espera, y fue justo cuando él levantó sus verdosos ojos para mirarla, y su sonrisa lo animó.

\- Mañana partiré a Caja de Juguetes – informó, decidido. – Tengo que encontrar a Sora.

\- ¿De verdad que no quieres que te acompañemos? – preguntó Mickey. – Donald y Goofy están preocupados, sí qu-

\- No, Mickey, esta vez iré yo solo, nos comunicaremos por el Gummífono.

\- Riku…

\- Por favor, Mickey – pidió, y el Rey asintió.

\- Cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en contar con nosotros.

\- Gracias.

La comunicación se cortó y la imagen de Mickey desapareció. Naminé se quedó callada durante unos segundos, los cuales decidió pasar acariciando los dedos enguantados del chico. Él la miró, sin atreverse a decir nada, hasta que al final hizo regresar su mano hasta posarla sobre las suyas.

\- Lo siento.

Naminé sonrió ligeramente, sabiendo por qué se disculpaba, así que negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

\- No tienes que disculparte – dijo. – Tienes que irte, Sora te necesita.

Levantó una de sus manos y acarició su mejilla. Riku dejó caer su cabeza contra la palma de la mano que acariciaba su rostro.

\- Pero no te olvides que yo también te necesito.

Riku cerró los ojos y sonrió, sintiéndose extrañamente feliz gracias a esas palabras. Necesitaría ánimos suficientes para internarse de nuevo en un lugar desconocido en busca de su mejor amigo, pero él siempre estaría dispuesto a hacerlo, por Sora, por Kairi, por todos aquellos que tienen a Sora en sus corazones.

Por Naminé.

\- Volveré con ese zoquete en cuanto lo encuentre – prometió el chico. Naminé amplió su sonrisa.

\- ¿Es una promesa?

\- Sí – afirmó. – Así, cuando volvamos, Sora te dará las gracias y… - hizo una pausa. – Y tú y yo podremos estar juntos.

\- Gracias – aquel agradecimiento le salió de su interior mientras sus ojos, brillantes, acentuaban la belleza de la imagen que Riku tenía delante.

Un chillido los alertó, separándose de inmediato. Riku se puso en pie de un salto, tapando parcialmente a la chica con una mano mientras invocaba su llave espada con la otra, hasta que vieron a una silueta acercarse corriendo.

\- ¡Riku, Naminé! – chillaba, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que era Kairi, acercándose a ellos desde la otra punta de las islas. Riku hizo desaparecer de nuevo su espada y Naminé se levantó, acercándose a ella.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – peguntó.

\- Ya tengo lo que hablamos – informó, acercándole una maleta pequeña. – Cámbiate.

Naminé miró la maleta y luego asintió, alejándose. Riku miró a Kairi con el ceño fruncido.

\- Y tú, Riku – señaló, acercándose a él mientras le señalaba con el dedo. – Sé muy bien que vas a ir tras Sora.

\- Sí – afirmó el susodicho. – Pero…

\- Ya, no quieres que vaya contigo – terminó su frase. – Sora me dijo lo mismo una vez, en Bastión Hueco, cuando Ansem te poseyó… No me dejó ir con él para rescatarte – dijo. – Parece que los dos os interponéis en que os sirva de ayuda.

\- Ya eres de ayuda – afirmó el peliplateado, poniendo una mano en su hombro. – Eres la luz de Sora, Kairi, tú nos sacaste del Reino de la Oscuridad cuando quedamos atrapados allí una vez derrotamos a Xemnas, nos salvaste a todos cuando caímos ante Xehanort y los sincorazón. Eres de ayuda, Kairi, y ambos sabemos que cuando Sora te necesite, estarás ahí para guiarlo de vuelta.

Kairi sonrió tristemente, bajando el rostro.

\- Por favor, Riku, encuéntralo – pidió,

\- Lo haré – prometió.

\- Y dale esto de mi parte – Kairi abrazó al chico, y él la envolvió entre sus brazos, sabiendo lo difícil que tenía que ser para ella saber que tenía que quedarse allí, cruzada de brazos, mientras Sora se encontraba perdido y Riku volvía a partir para buscarlo.

Se separó de él y sonrió con su habitual sonrisa, obligando a su tristeza interior contenerse, justo cuando Naminé aparecía de nuevo. No llevaba su vestido blanco normal, sino unas ropa diferente, compuesta por una camiseta blanca de manga corta, unos pantalones cortos azules claros y una chaqueta sin mangas de cuadros grises y blancos que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo. Sus sandalias terminaban el lote.

\- Es genial Kairi, no sé qué decir.

\- No tienes que decir nada, Naminé – dijo la chica, luego señaló su mano. - ¿Se lo has enseñado?

\- ¿Enseñarme? – preguntó Riku, ceñudo, luego se giró a la rubia, que rio nerviosa.

\- Esto…

\- ¡Naminé! – riñó la pelirroja.

La chica giró el rostro y levantó su mano poco a poco, hasta que tras girar ligeramente hizo aparecer lo que parecía ser una llave espada blanca, metálica, con el mango y el inicio de la hoja cubierta por cadenas. El final de la llave se asemejaba a la parte superior de un corazón, abierta. Parecía sencilla, hecha exclusivamente para ella. Riku se quedó ligeramente conmocionado, incapaz de asimilarlo en un principio.

\- Lo descubrimos cuando Kairi me enseñó lo que había aprendido con Merlín y Lea… - murmuró Naminé. – Decía que iba a ir a buscar a Sora cuando no miraseis.

Riku se giró a mirarla, rehaciéndose, enarcando una ceja.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nada, ya sé que tengo que quedarme aquí – zanjó la pelirroja. – Hablemos de _eso _– dijo, señalando la llave espada de Naminé. - ¡Ella también es una portadora!

\- Teniendo en cuenta que tú también lo eres, no veo por qué yo no puedo ser una ahora que ya no tengo ningún tipo de poder sobre los recuerdos – recalcó la rubia, haciendo desaparecer su espada.

\- Ahí le tengo que dar la razón – dijo Riku, sumándose a Naminé.

\- ¿Sabéis qué? Que es muy bonito hacer equipo entre los dos contra mí, pero ya veréis cuando vuelva Sora, ya veréis.

Y tras despedirse fugazmente, Kairi volvió a irse por donde había venido, dejando a Naminé y a Riku de nuevo solos en la playa. Fue entonces cuando Riku se giró y contempló a Naminé ataviada con sus nuevas ropas y su sonrisa angelical en el rostro, comprendiendo que ella podría ser quien lo guiase de vuelta, como Kairi hacía con Sora, como ya hizo una vez.

\- Naminé – llamó Riku.

\- Dime – dijo ella, girándose para quedar frente a él.

Pero él no dijo nada, solo tomó su mano y la guio durante unos segundos, en silencio. Naminé se dejó llevar hasta que ambos llegaron a la casa que llevaban compartiendo unos días y que pronto quedaría para Naminé únicamente. Fue entonces cuando el peliplateado sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una fruta con forma de estrella, algo pequeña, de color amarillo.

Y Naminé se llevó una mano a la boca, sorprendida.

\- ¿La guardaste? – preguntó.

\- Sí, no se me pasó por alto – admitió el chico. – Siempre quise comprobar si aquello que dicen sobre el paopu es cierto.

Naminé se acercó a él, mirándole, hasta que al final lo preguntó:

\- ¿Qué es lo que dicen?

Ella lo sabía, por Sora, por sus recuerdos, pero nunca nadie se lo había dicho de verdad. Riku levantó una ceja, entendiendo la pregunta como una pequeña provocación de la chica, así que sonrió y se lo explicó.

\- Cuando dos personas comparten un paopu, sus destinos se entrelazan, formando parte de la vida del otro por siempre.

\- Eso quiere decir que si tú y yo compartimos uno…

\- Sí – afirmó él, luego se llevó una mano al cabello, revolviéndolo. – La verdad es que ahora me da algo de vergüenza.

Fue el turno de Naminé para alzar las cejas, negando ligeramente con la cabeza. Caminó hasta la mesa, encendiendo la lámpara que se había traído unos días atrás; y rebuscó en su cuaderno hasta dar con un dibujo que no había utilizado en las paredes. Lo arrancó y lo dobló para luego girarse y tendérselo a Riku.

\- ¿Qué es? – preguntó, curioso, mientras tomaba el papel entre sus manos.

\- Ábrelo.

Riku obedeció y deshizo la doblez, encontrándose con una escena que le resultaba familiar: era un dibujo de Naminé y de él mismo, cogidos de la mano, con el atardecer tras ellos. Su corazón sintió calidez al recorrer con los dedos el papel, recordando los momentos que había pasado con ella bajo los últimos rayos del sol durante los días anteriores, y sonrió. Fue entonces cuando la rubia aprovechó para arrebatarle la fruta y darle un mordisco, probándola, encontrándola ligeramente ácida pero dulce. Él levantó la mirada y la posó sobre ella, que lo miraba directamente. Aquella chica era de otro mundo, y sin duda no iba a renunciar a ella ahora que… Lograba sentir que de verdad algo salía bien.

\- Me avergonzaba enseñártelo, pero… Creo que ya no, porque quiero que te lo quedes… Así tendrás algo que hice yo mientras estés fuera – murmuró, y luego le tendió el paopu. – Si queremos algo, lo mejor es hacerlo, sin…

\- Pensar dos veces – terminó el chico, tomando la muñeca de Naminé, acercando la mano que tenía agarrada el paopu, y mordió un pedazo de la fruta. – No está mal, aunque creo que sé cómo sabría mejor.

\- ¿Cómo?

Y Riku tiró de ella, besándola de nuevo, apresando los rosados labios de ella con los de él. No fue ni la primera, ni la segunda, ni la tercera vez que se besaron aquella noche, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, hablando sobre los dibujos de la artista, aprovechando el tiempo que les quedaba.

Hasta que el amanecer llegó.

Kairi, Riku y Naminé volvieron a encontrarse en la playa. El único chico de los tres se guardó un papel en uno de los bolsillos que tenía su indumentaria, mientras que las otras dos lo observaban algo nerviosas.

Era inevitable que Riku se marchase en busca de Sora, pero ambas temían por su destino, porque tenían miedo, porque querían que volvieran a salvo, tanto él como su mejor amigo. El chico abrazó a Kairi y prometió traerlo de vuelta, asintiendo varias veces ante las preguntas de la chica, hasta que llegó el turno de Naminé para despedirse.

\- Me molesta que solo hayamos estado juntos desde el atardecer hasta el amanecer – recriminó la chica, y Riku sonrió ligeramente, acariciándole el pelo. – Ten mucho cuidado, Riku – pidió, esta vez mirándole a los ojos.

\- Lo tendré – quiso pedirla que no se preocupase, pero sabía que ninguna de las dos podría evitarlo. – Y cuando vuelva estaremos juntos todos los días.

\- Otra promesa que apunto a la lista.

\- Pienso cumplirlas todas cuando vuelva.

\- ¡Oh, basta ya, besaos de una vez! – alentó Kairi, ganándose varias miradas de reproche. – Aquí una también quiere que Sora esté de vuelta lo antes posible.

Naminé se encogió de hombros, pero al final fue la que se acercó a Riku, poniéndose de puntillas hasta llegar al rostro del chico, donde depositó un pequeño y corto beso en sus labios. Él lo degustó por unos segundos, disfrutándolo, intentando memorizar el roce para los días que venían, y la abrazó fuertemente.

Todavía pensaba que no se merecía ser feliz, pero durante unas horas lo fue, y no se arrepentía. Ahora era su turno de intentar arreglar todo de una vez por todas, y lo lograría, claro que lo lograría.

Los cuatro tendrían su final feliz.

* * *

Se despertó en lo que parecía ser una ciudad. Era de noche, y la verdad es que no conocía para nada ese lugar, pero nada le impediría seguir hacia delante y buscar a Sora, porque tenía el presentimiento de que lo encontraría muy pronto.

Y no tenía tiempo que perder.

* * *

**Aquí termina esta pequeña historieta de lo que yo he pensado que podría pasar (porque por qué no) durante el final de KH3 y el episodio secreto, porque una chica puede soñar. El final del juego me dejó un sabor agridulce, y sinceramente me apeteció escribir algo así. Espero que os guste como a mí me gustó por fin ver a mi chica Naminé sonreír en libertad por fin.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
